Desert Sands and Ghostly Whispers
by Telepathapprentice
Summary: At first, it seems the normal story: orphaned street boy and beautiful princess. Set in the dunes of Arabia, what will happen to the two when they cross paths with a strange "sorcerer"...and beings they never dreamed of meeting...  Finished!
1. Danerik

**I do not own Danny Phantom or Aladdin. Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman and Aladdin belongs to all the wizards there at Disney. This is a blanket disclaimer for all the rest of the chapters, mostly because I forget to write them most of the time.**

Danerik sighed and put his head in his hands. The new taxes had made people so irritable; he had been threatened thrice in one day! He looked around his small room and his eyes landed on a small gold ring, the only thing of value that he owned. Grabbing a threadbare blanket, he curled up on a small ledge. He didn't sleep, though, until the moon was high in the sky.

The next morning was somewhat better. An orange and a loaf of bread was all he could swipe from the street vendors, but he had managed to beg a few coins from a merchant. Enjoying his meal on an empty rooftop, he happened to glance over at the sultan's palace. To be waited on hand and foot, living the life of luxury! But what was he, a poor street boy, thinking of, becoming a prince? Impossible!

A loud fanfare from below him interrupted his thoughts. Peering over the side of the building, he watched as a tall, muscular young man atop a gleaming white horse paraded towards the palace. He could hear the gossiping townspeople below him, their voices carried up to him by the desert wind. "Another suitor for the princess?" "Why does she refuse them all?" "How many have there been?" "Too many." "If the sultan does not have an heir soon…"

Danerik tuned them out and went back to his meal. A dark-skinned girl leapt onto the roof with him and sat down. "A whole loaf of bread? They're getting careless." She remarked. He pulled the coins he had begged out of a small pouch and handed them to her. "Before I forget, Val, these are for everyone else."

"Not too bad for a morning's work, Danerik, especially with all the political garbage on people's minds." He simply grunted for reply as he tore into the bread again. The two of them continued their lunch in silence, watching the people come and go beneath them.


	2. Princess Samantha

**Princess Samantha-Chapter 2**

**For ****Fear the CAT****: I feel your pain, I truly do. I went back and edited the summary afterwards, after reading the awful preview. Anyway, thank you for the review.**

**Aaannnnddd...I don't own Danny Phantom. Or Aladdin. **

A loud crash resounded through the halls as Gregory ran from a room. As he sped past Sultan Masoniar, the Sultan shook his head and headed toward his daughter's room.

"My jasmine flower, what is the matter?"

He entered the small, dark room cautiously and found his daughter lounging on a couch. "You know how the servants hate cleaning your…messes."

She sat up briskly and stormed past her father into the main hall. "That…man is absolutely unbearable! He barged his way in here, bragged about himself, never even noticed me, and in the process managed to completely degrade women! Does he not realize that women bear the children and are so the lifeblood of the land? He was born from a woman, the arrogant fool…"

The Sultan followed his daughter into the hall and sighed.

"Furthermore, he thinks me an undereducated whelp, fit only as a pretty face by his side."

"Honeybee…"

"I refuse him, Father."

The Sultan sighed again. "That's the third suitor this month, Samantha. You must marry-"

"By my sixteenth year, I know, I know, Father, but really-"

"Samantha Masoniar, you shall not use that tone with me. I am your sultan, but, more importantly, your father. You shall abide by our laws and I will have a son in law by December!

"As long as he's a prince." She sneered.

"Samantha, I will-"

"What?"

"Return to your quarters, Samantha!"

"Father!"

"Go!"

Samantha reluctantly returned to her quarters and left her father confused and bewildered. He sat down on his throne to think things out when a tall, cloaked figure appeared in the doorway. He approached the Sultan's throne and bowed. "My liege."

"Rise, Vladimir, rise."

"Does something trouble you, my Sultan?"

"My daughter."

"Ah, the lovely Samantha. Has she refused another suitor?"

"Yes!" Sultan Masoniar shouted, standing in front of his throne. "I mean," he cleared his throat. "yes. Have you found a solution, my vizier?"

"I am afraid not, for other matters have also occupied my time. However, once those have been resolved, I shall devote all my time to solving your dilemma."

"Very good, very good, Vladimir. Depart."

"Yes, my liege." Vladimir bowed again and headed back to the doorway he had entered from. He left the main hall and descended a spiral staircase, finally ending up in a small laboratory. He picked up a white cat resting on a table and began stroking her as he crossed to a desk with several maps on it. Studying them intently, he began talking to the cat. (Or himself.)

"Madeline, I believe I have all the equipment and materials necessary to construct a functional portal. The only problem is, the technology needed to break through dimensions hasn't been invented yet. I can't just rip through dimensions anywhere. I need to find a dimensionally unstable area already existing in order to create my portal. Hmmm…"

He continued studying late into the night, looking for local legends of haunted dunes or spirits troubling the locals. No others knew of his studies, so he continued, undisturbed, for hours.

Princess Samantha sat in the darkest corner of the garden, shaded by heavy pomegranate trees, letting her favorite pet scorpion play over her fingers. A cool, calm exterior belied her inner turmoil.

_How can Father treat me this way? _she thought angrily. _I want to marry in my own time, not pandering to the whims of some spoiled brat! What I would give to marry for love, like the girls in…the…city…_A smile slowly crept over her face. She continued making plans mentally until her Egyptian slave Tuckenkahmen disrupted her.

"My lady?"

"Yes, Tuck?" She sighed.

"I was simply wondering if you needed anything, mistress."

"Like…what?"

"Like bread! Get it? Knead, bread…"He made a kneading motion with his hands and grinned impishly.

"Hilarious. However, I believe there is a way you could actually help me. You're good friends with the palace guards, correct?" She leaned forward, eagerly waiting for his answer.

"Well, yes-"

"And you have, say, a firm knowledge of all their schedules."

"Why mistress, I am a renowned scholar in my home country. After knowing them for only a week I have already committed all their schedules to memory. My only fault is that…my, um, eyesight is not as it should be. I can see the book in my hand, but not the enemy approaching. I am a scholar, not a warrior."

"Yes, yes, whatever. Here's what I want you to do…"

"Mistress, are you sure about this?"

"Confident."

Samantha was dressed in the worst clothes she could find, perched on Tuck's shoulders and attempting to climb the palace wall. From Tuck she had learned when the palace guards changed shifts; and she now had only a minute or two to slip into the city skirting the palace.

"Finally!" She clambered up onto the wall, but before scrambling down the other side, she turned to Tuck. "Thank you for helping me."

"I-I am your servant. I could do nothing else."

"Yes, but thank you all the same. Please tell my father…I am safe."

"That all?"

"Yes. Goodbye, Tuckenkahmen." With that, she slipped over the wall and into the inky night.

"Goodbye, mistress."


	3. A Brush with Death

**Chapter 3-A Brush with Death**

**Sorry it took so long.**

While Samantha was slipping out of the palace, Vladimir was on a mission of his own out in the middle of the Arabian desert, following a nomadic tribesman.

"Th-There is the place y-you seek, s-sir. Please, I beg you, do not go any closer."

"I'll go as close as I want. You may depart."

"Y-yes, sir." The terrified man sped away as fast as he could, tales of horrible beasts from the…the…_place_ running through his head.

"Finally," Vladimir grinned. "All that was worth it to attain…this."

A great flat plain stretched before him.

"Hmmm. May need some work."

He turned away and mounted his horse, galloping back over the sand. On his ride, he began thinking. _I need a test subject first. Can't take the risk myself, can I? A street urchin should work nicely. No one would care what happens to him, and if it succeeds…I can always kill him._

He smiled as he entered the city gates, dawn just breaking over the palace roof.

Samantha crept through the brightening alleyways, unsure what to do next. Distracted as she was, she ran straight into another girl, about her height and age, scurrying down the street. The bronze-skinned girl frowned down at her as Samantha tried desperately to appear small and insignificant.

"Hey!"

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"What are you doing scampering through the city at this time of morning? Don't you have a family to go to?"

"No, I-"

"Oh." The girls' face softened. "Then you're one of us."

"Huh?"

"Come with me." The girl straightened and furtively picked up the turquoise earrings she had stolen. "If you need a place to stay, that is…"she asked questioningly, raising an eyebrow at Sam.

"Oh, yes, I do need…somewhere…to go." Sam shook her head, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Then hurry!" The taller girl raced into the street, Sam barely keeping pace as they wove between buildings and approached a derelict structure. "Here's were we all live…the Palace Yateem."

"Who's…we?" Sam panted, catching her breath.

"The useless. The unwanted. The excess. All five of us are orphans, some way or another, and since there's strength in numbers…we all just stuck together." The girl bent down to enter a partially blocked doorway, looking back to Sam. "I'm Valerie, by the way."

"I'm P-"

"Hmm?"

"I-I'm pleased to meet you, Valerie. I am…Septima."

"Strange name."

Sam blushed. "Yes, my parents were gifted with an unfortunate sense of humor."

"Well, as you can see, we're the only ones awake, but in the corner is Star, who escaped from a trade caravan, over here is Mikus, from Greece, and in the other room is Quan, whose parents both died in a construction accident. Danny is-oh."

"What?"

"He must be out combing the city for…merchandise again. He doesn't usually sleep here."

"Are you talking about me?" Through the boarded-up windows, Sam could see a shadowy shape moving down the building. Suddenly, a tall, black-haired teen leapt through the largest window and landed on the floor squarely, a slight grin on his face. "Good morning, Valerie. Who is our guest?"

"Septima. She's..new."

"I gathered that." Danerik took a closer look at this strange girl. Her skin was paler than any he had seen in the marketplace, and though she was unfamiliar with her surroundings, she was still confident, carrying herself with a determined air.

Suddenly, the introductions were broken off by the arrival of three heavily muscled city guards, who all tried to squeeze through the small entrance at the same time.

"Oh, Septima. Meet our good friends, the city guards. The one in the middle is Larry, the left, Curly, and the right, Moe." Valerie said wryly as she watched the guards' struggles. Danny roused the other three teens, and together they all stood at the base of a flight of stairs.

"Septima?" he said as the guards freed themselves.

"Yes?"

"Run. Now." He grabbed her hand and literally dragged her up the stairs, Valerie and the others close behind.

"Most…of our days…aren't like this." He gasped as they crossed a catwalk of boards connecting more abandoned buildings to theirs.

"Get back 'ere, you, you filthy animals!" the guards shouted behind them. Suddenly, Valerie appeared, hanging down from a clothesline above their heads.

"Shhh. You'll wake the whole city." She grinned as the guards turned tail and headed for her, barely escaping their grasp by riding the elastic line back to the rooftops.

Sam and Danny watched this from the safety of an even taller building, Sam crying out when Star, then Mikus were nabbed and loaded onto a cart, trussed up like a palace peacock. "Danny!"

"Septima! We can't do anything!"

"How can you stand there and say that? C'mon!" She tried to leap off the building, but he grabbed her around the waist and lowered her back to the rooftop.

"Septima. We're safe up here. If we go down, they'll catch us for sure."

"But, Quan, and Mikus…we're the only two left! We have to save them!"

She turned to look over the edge of the building again when she was stopped by the menacing sound of a sword slipping from its sheath.

""Plannin' to run, 'ittle miss?" The hot breath of another guard made Sam wince. "I got my nice, shiny sword here against your throat, and if you move so much as a mouse's tail, I'll see that pretty head rollin' in the street."

Shaking with fear, Sam pressed herself closer to the rooftop. "Danny? Danny? Where are you?"

"Ain't no one up 'ere but us, little missy. All your 'ittle friends are down in the cart." Suddenly, a strangled sound came from behind her, and the cold steel of the sword came off her throat. Turning, she saw Danny on the guards' head, blindfolding him and strangling him. After the man passed out, Danny leapt to the ground and grabbed his sword, brandishing it with a grin. "C'mon, Septima! Let's go!"

"Neither of you move." Out of nowhere, a circle of guards surrounded them, and Danny dropped the sword with a clang. "We surrender."

"Stop! In the name of the crown, stop!" Sam shouted. " I am Princess Samantha, as evidenced by the tattoo of royalty on my ankle, and I demand you leave this boy alone!" Hiking up her skirts, the trademark tattoo of the royal house of Masoniar was visible in black ink.

"She is the princess, men." The captain made a short bow. "We regret this…misunderstanding, but we are under orders from the Vizier himself. You must discuss this with him. In the meantime,..." he gestured for two other guards to come forward. "We shall be more than happy to escort you back to the palace."

"But-"

"We shall be more than happy to escort you back to the palace." He said through clenched teeth. "Bring her."

The two guards each grabbed one of her arms and dragged her to a horse alongside the cart, while Danny was tied up and placed inside with the other street urchins. Sam avoided their stares shamefully, knowing that this was only the beginning of this nightmare.


	4. Back at the Palace

**Don't own Danny Phantom or Aladdin.**

Once back in the palace, Samantha sulked as her father rebuked her for running away

"so foolishly! And furthermore…"

Vladimir crept silently into the room and Samantha met his gaze evenly. "You." She hissed vehemently.

Vladimir seemed shocked at her tone, then continued walking to address the Sultan. "My liege."

"Oh, Vladimir! How nice to see you! Didn't hear you come in. Samantha," he turned his gaze to her again. "Return to your room. Your punishment shall be decided shortly."

"Yes, Father." She replied meekly. She knew better than to argue with him in his "politician mode". She would have to confront Vladimir tomorrow.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

In the depths of his prison cell, Danerik was chained up with the other four teens along a bleak and otherwise empty stone wall. Star had fallen asleep, and both Quan and Mikus were nursing wounds, leaving Danerik and Valerie to stare into space, possibly wondering how (and if) they were going to escape. After the sunlight had disappeared from the small window in their cell, and the sounds of the city faded into night, eventually the cell door clanged open and woke the five. In various states of consciousness, they all turned to look at the intruder. Vladimir, hesitant to soil his royal robes, approached the wall and held himself regally despite their ignorance.

_No girls, too likely to faint at crucial moments. Same for the skinny, weakling child there. The big one could be useful…but brains and brawn rarely mix. He needs to have _some _intelligence._ Pacing silently up and down the wall, examining them all, Vladimir paused and stepped away from the wall to look at all of them. His eyes finally landed on Danerik, _Well…this child looks promising._

"What is your name, boy?"

"Nothing I'll ever tell you." Danerik winced internally at his pathetic rebellion; but then again, he couldn't do that much chained to a wall.

"You will pay for your insolence." Turning, Vlad faced Starella at the end of the line. "You, girl, will become Lady Paulina's handmaiden. Boy, you will be sent to work with the scribes, and you there will be sent to work in the quarries to the south."

"But-"

"You will be sent to work in the orphan home where you belong, and you…"

"What?"

"You shall become my personal servant. Guard!"

"Everything will be arranged, sir."

"Good. Have my horse and another saddled by midnight."

"Yes, sir."

Two other guards began leading the other teens out of the cell and up the dungeon stairs to await their assignments. When they were alone, Vladimir unchained Danerik from the wall and stared into his eyes, smiling evilly.

"You'll do. Come along."

"No!"

Affonted, Vladimir slapped the boy across the face and scowled as he stared back, no pain registering on the boy's face. "You will come, boy." Grabbing Danerik's wrist, he forced Danerik along until they reached Vladimir's laboratory. He chained Danerik to the desk, then ordered, "Stay here. Pain is most assured if you try to escape."

Danerik remained silent, watching as Vladimir left and locked the door behind him. Defeated, he slumped to the ground, absent-mindedly playing with Madeline's silky fur.


	5. Confrontation

**Disclaimer. That should say enough. Don't sue me. Don't own, don't sell, don't make money. **

Vladimir silently closed the door behind him, then turned and walked straight into Samantha. Slightly flustered, he stepped back and bowed, clearing his throat. "My-"

"What did you do with those…to the…the street urchins! Tell me! I demand you tell me!"

"Princess, they were…assigned duties according to their…physical characteristics."

"They don't deserve simple…categorizations like that! They deserve-"

"Oh, you can go on about what they deserve, but the truth is, Princess, I rescued them from a life of certain pain and constant hunger! They have more hope now than they ever have had in their puny little lives! Besides, two were executed anyway for theft."

"What! You…you-"

"Crime must be dealt with and killed off young. No corruption must enter the city. I apologize."

Speechless, Sam stormed away, heading toward her quarters. Vlad simply shook his head and rolled his eyes at the sheer naiveté of the girl…and gullibility. No more nagging questions from _her._

_OoOoOoOoOo_

Sam felt the uncomfortable pricking sensation of tears around the corners of her eyes and tried desperately not to cry. Failing, she collapsed on her lounging couch and buried her head in pillow.

"Mistress?"

"Go away, Tuckenkahmen."

He ignored this and remained at the foot of her bed. Finally, she turned over and glared at him.

"Why do you care so much about street urchins?" Tuck asked, forgetting his rank.

"You were listening, you…you son of a jackal!"

"I simply found your interest in recent events intriguing."

"He-One of them saved my life!"

"He? Few males you meet do you classify with a pronoun, especially when you've only met them for a matter of minutes. I sense an attraction."

"Shut up, Tuckenkahmen. I could have you flogged."

"I apologize, mistress." Tuck may have sounded remorseful, but no amount of apologizing could hide the grin creeping across his face.

**Sorry it's all dialogue, but….action will come! It is promised! **


	6. Discovery

Later that night, Danerik found himself in the middle of a huge desert plateau atop a restless mare. Vladimir ordered him to dismount, then handed the boy some strange, metal objects. Danerik considered using them as weapons, but realized a journey back on foot would probably kill him. Vladimir then also dismounted and pointed out where each object was to be placed. When everything met his approval, he got back on his jet-black horse and, elevated above the plain, he shouted to Danerik, "Do not touch anything! Only flip the switch you are standing by, remain by it, and await further instructions."

Danerik obeyed while continuing to formulate an escape. _No human inhabitants for miles. No food. No water. The horse already hates me. Escape appears out of the question. _As he stepped into a large metal ring and prepared to flip the switch, he resigned himself to a life of slavery.

The instant the switch hit the metal, Danerik felt a wracking pain course through his body. Through a green haze, he saw Vladimir galloping away in fear. _Coward, _he thought, before blacking out.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

He woke in a strange, dark place as a strange green mist swirled around him. He shivered, his rags unable to protect him from the piercing cold, and as his eyes adjusted to the dim light, he found himself in a deep, rocky pit. Standing up, Danerik felt the air grow colder around him. Instinctively, he shouted, "Who's there?"

A slight greenish mist condensed in front of him, forming a floating, turquoise-clothed woman who stared at him peevishly. Dressed like the noble women of the market, her raven-black hair cascaded down her back and covered one half of her face. She floated close and whispered cautiously, "Hello, child."

"Hey, who are you to call me child? You're just a weird…floating thingy."

"Djinni."

"A djinn?"

"No, one djinni. You would have two djinni."

"There's another one?"

"No, no…I mean…." She put her head in her hands. "Never mind."

"So why are you here?"

"Well, that's for me to know and you to find out."

"Really?"

"No. I'm here to tell you…oh, love the white hair!"

"What?" He tried to pull his bangs down in front of his eyes, but couldn't quite get them down that far. The djinni rolled her eyes and pulled a mirror from behind her back.

"Here."

Staring in disbelief, Danerik looked at his new self reflected in the mirror. "I have…green eyes?"

"Yes. You see, we are actually in another dimension."

"Dimensions?"

"Ummm,…Basically, because of whatever you did on the other side, you are now a…"

"A Djinn? Or djinni?"

"Djinni. I mean, I don't quite know what you are."

"Oh."

"As things stand currently, you're not in the best of places. You are trapped here, alone, confused, and untrained."

"But-"Realizing his predicament, Danerik felt himself being backed against the stone walls as the djinni crept closer.

"I have you completely in my power." Her green eyes flashed and she seemed to grow twice her size. Fizzing, glowing green energy appeared around her hands, and a malicious grin grew across her face. Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, she reverted back to her original form and examined her long black nails calmly. "However, I have decided to spare you. I like you. You're…interesting."

"So what do I do now?"

"You stay with me. I am incredibly powerful, and you could learn a few things hanging around me."

Grinning, Danerik spoke again. "Really? I don't think you're _that_ powerful, I mean, I doubt you could get me back home." He shrugged and rolled his eyes upward.

"You dare challenge me? Few in the Ghost…in this…few djinn have ever done such a thing, and never a young pup such as you. But the powerful Desiree could easily perform such a task." Enlarging with power again, she focused her hands at a random point opposite Danerik. A small rip, a perfect circular hole appeared, growing big enough

"For a person to fit through." Danerik whispered. _Finally, to escape all these lunatics._ He watched as Desiree squeezed her eyes shut and shrank again, all her energy poured into the portal. She sank to her knees (or where her knees should be), and Danerik ran for the portal, leaping through onto the packed desert sand. Weak as she was, Desiree followed and collapsed on the ground next to him.

Danerik quickly stood, but was overcome with dizziness and fell back to the ground. Weak, he saw the portal shrinking and slowly closing. He saw one final burst of light, then faded into oblivion.

**Yeah, had to add some humorous dialogue. Thanks for the reviews! **


	7. The Desert: Part 1

When Danerik opened his eyes again, the sun was just rising, and Desiree was slowly getting to her feet. He stood as well, then clasped a hand to his head.

"Ahh, Desiree…" He swayed uncertainly as his balance shifted.

"Wait…how do you know my name? Oh, right. Megalomaniac rage, shouting, blah, blah, blah…there is one thing you should know."

"My head…what happened."

"Um…you have black hair. And blue eyes."

"What?" He tried desperately to pull his short bangs down to his eyes, but as usual, they were too short.

"Don't go crazy. Here."

Again, she pulled a mirror from behind her back and handed it to Danerik. He sighed and looked over his now human body, from his eyes down to his reappeared feet. "At least I'm…human again. I think. Am I human?"

"Yes. I'm very certain." She said almost reverently. "That means…you are a Halfling!"

"A whating?"

"Halfling. Half human, half….well, half ghost."

"Ghost?"

"I suppose you deserve to know, now that you are one of us. Some people, when they die, remain linked to the earth. These go to the Ghost Zone, where we just were. Apparently, you created an opening, a link from your world to the Ghost Zone. You, my dear boy, were caught in the energies and now…a Halfling."

"So…how do I be a…a ghost?"

Casually, Desiree leaned against an invisible wall and examined her fingernails. "I suppose I could teach you…the basics, at least. After all, you opened the portal from the Ghost Zone to this world, for which I am extremely grateful. You probably have different powers than I do, but…"

"Does that mean I have to go back again?"

"To ghost? Yes, I'm afraid so. Do you remember, um, exactly _how_ you did…whatever you did?"

"Weren't you watching?"

"Afraid not. I was somewhat weak and tired from expending a gargantuan amount of energy to created a small portal. That tends to interrupt your focus. Oh, and if you haven't realized, this is one of the few things I can't teach you about."

"Duh. But with other…powers or whatever, do you have to concentrate-"

"You are simply transferring, or occasionally absorbing, energy from yourself to your environment. Umm…to put it simply, yes, there is a fair amount of concentration. My power is greatest when someone wishes for an exhibit of power, as a sort of reflex, but you…"

"So I just have to concentrate on going ghost? And then I should just…poof?"

"Maybe, maybe not. It could have been a one time deal, or you could actually be the first Halfling in existence. The only way to find out is to try."

Danerik stood straighter, closing his eyes and breathing slowly in an almost meditation-like state. His breath hitched as a beam of light appeared around his waist, and swept over him. Bright green eyes turned to Desiree. "So, did I do it?"

"Can't you tell?" Her eyes were wide with astonishment. "It was amazing! Unlike anything I've ever seen, and living in the Ghost Zone, that is quite a bit."

Danerik was speechless, looking at his form once again.

"Do you want to try changing back now? Just to make sure you don't have to be…unconscious to return to human form. It could get very annoying if I had to hit you every time."

"I suppose." Repeating the process, Danerik swayed a bit from the change in equilibrium. Accounting for the fact that ghosts were practically weightless, suddenly becoming solid matter left Danerik slightly dizzy. Looking up to Desiree, he asked, "What's my first lesson?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**This chapter ended up being really long, and in order to update as often as possible I made it two chapters. Please don't die of suspense. That would be sad.**


	8. The Desert: Part 2

Desiree floated over to him. "Just wait. First, we need to find you some food. We can't exactly practice in the middle of the desert."

"Do ghosts need nourishment?"

"Well, no, but I don't want to take any chances. Besides, you can't stay as a ghost forever. You could slip into the ether and go…insane."

"Good point. But how are we going to get to the city?"

"Inquisitive, aren't you." Crossing her arms, Desiree floated upwards. " Well, as I'm sure you've noticed, many ghosts have the handy ability of flight, and we can reach very high speeds. We should have you back to the city for breakfast." Pausing, she eyed him critically. "More likely lunch."

Danerik glared at her. "I suppose you couldn't have told me this when I was still a ghost?"

"Oh. Right. Sorry-"

"No, no, it's fine. I needed the practice." Sighing, Danerik was able to reverse the process more quickly this time, and looked up at the raven-haired ghost. "So how am I supposed to get up there?"

Desiree put her head in her hands. "It's going to be a long couple of weeks."

Calling down to Danerik, she said, "Think of floating, like I'm doing. Your…body should respond automatically. Imagine yourself lifting, rising…" Slowly, Danerik's feet left the ground as he closed his eyes. When he was nearly five feet off the ground, he opened one eye and "eeped" quakily. Curling into the fetal position, he plummeted to the ground and moaned.

Desiree floated down to Danerik and frowned. "I suppose now would be a most opportune time for you to tell me that you are afraid of heights?"

Danerik groaned and rolled onto his back. "No, not really…this never happened in the marketplace."

"Well, you're going to have to get used to flying without anything beneath you. Now get up."

Doing so, Danerik began his rhythmic breathing. "Okay." Slowly, he floated up again until he had reached Desiree's previous height, about twenty feet above the sands. Opening his eyes again, he dipped unsteadily before hovering beside Desiree. She nodded approvingly and pointed to clustered shapes on the horizon.

"Those are the tallest towers of your city. Judging by the sun, it's nearing mid-morning; and to fly, simply concentrate on the area you wish to go."

"More concentrating…"

"You have to concentrate to walk, don't you? This is just like that, it'll be second nature in no time. Just keep flying and I'll tell you about other powers." Once Danerik was able to pick up speed, Desiree began talking again.

"Now, once we can see the city wall, you should probably revert back to human form. I'll wait outside the walls." She lazily flipped over onto her back, and did the ghost equivalent of dozing, still easily keeping pace with Danerik.

"Showoff." He muttered, and kept his eyes on the city ahead. Neither of them noticed two goat herders staring at them, opened mouthed, before falling on their faces and bowing to the 'messengers of the gods'. The brick walls of the city appeared sooner than Danerik had anticipated, and he looked to Desiree. "We're here."

She yawned dramatically. "So, are you comfortable-"

"Oh, yeah. I even tried out other…powers while you were, um, sleeping."

"Really? You're doing better than I thought. Now, to get you some food…"

"Oh, I have that covered."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. You just need to teach me how to go through solid stuff."

"In human form, I suppose."

"Well, yes."

"Intangibility, huh? Kid, why do you always pick the hardest ones?"She turned to point to the wall. "Picture yourself gliding seamlessly through that wall. You are, um…intangible. Airy. How should I say this…almost non-existent."

Danerik paused for a moment, the floated up alongside the city wall. He confidently flew straight for it-

-And banged his head on the stone. He winced and looked to Desiree, who simply smiled. "Try again. And again."

"Alright." Eventually, after a few more painful minutes, Danerik wisely decided to use his hand as a test, and worked from there to slip all the way through the wall. HE came back to Desiree's side and went back to human form.

"Very good. I'll stay out here while you grab some food. "

"Believe me, that's my best skill." He grinned impishly, then slipped through the wall and avoided all the guards.

"The way he acts, I was afraid he didn't have a skill." Desiree muttered to herself, then began her favorite task of convincing city guards they were going insane.


	9. The Proposal

Samantha stormed into the throne room of her father and ranted, "Father, do you know what Vladimir has done? He has-"

"My liege." Vladimir himself bowed and approached the Sultan. "I believe I have found a solution to your…problem. Princess," he indicated her with a nod of his head, "this may also interest you as well. According to some of our more remote laws, if the princess does not find a suitor she deems worthy, she may be betrothed to…the Grand Vizier."

Silence filled the room before Samantha exploded in anger. "What? You're nearly twice, no, thrice my age!"

"Worse marriages have been made."

"This will never happen. I forbid it!"

"I will take no more insubordination from you!" Vladimir recognized the boundaries he had crossed by shouting at her, but continued. "You are only the princess, m'lady, if I might remind you, and hold no real power over me yet."

"Please, please, Vladimir. Leave this to me."

"As you wish. Princess, I shall give you time to consider my proposition." Vladimir bowed again before leaving them in the throne room.

"Samantha, it _is _something we may-"

"You take his side, Father? Why?"

For the second time that day, Samantha ran into her room and slammed the door, leaving Sultan Masoniar to put his head in his hands and rub his temples wearily.


	10. Changes

Desiree returned to the ground as Danerik emerged from the wall with an armload of food. He effortlessly reverted back to human form and sat cross-legged on the sand, eating a loaf of bread. Swallowing, he asked, "So, what's next?"

Desiree rolled her eyes but answered him. "Well, since you seem to have flying and intangibility down…Oh, and apparently you got better at 'switching' or whatever you want to call it. Going from ghost to human. "

"Oh, yeah. That. I, um, had a few close calls in the marketplace." He shrugged and swallowed another mouthful. "You didn't tell me I could turn invisible."

"Well…I figured we would get to that later. Now, for the interesting part: since you have released me from my eternal bonds, blah blah, blah, I am now entitled to give you wishes."

"Three?"

"No, you've been listening to too many fables. I can decide how many you get, but I must give you at least one. But, since I'm nice, you get three. Depending on my mood, you might get more."

"Ummm…"

"Basically just make a wish."

"Well,…there is this girl I met, and, I don't know-"

"Nope! Nada! Zilch! I don't do love. It involves too many hormones. Try again."

"Let's see…can you make me a prince?"

Desiree smiled and held her hands out in front of her. "As you have wished it, so it shall be!"

The guards standing watch at the top of the stone wall noticed a flash of light from over near the city gate.

"Hey, Moe, do ya think-"

"Na, it's just a mirage. The heat's makin' ya scatterbrained. Get back to watchin'."

Danerik cautiously opened his eyes to find himself surrounded by, first of all, elephants. Lots of them. And in turn, there were camels by the elephants and people by the camels. Looking down at his clothing, he noticed, well, that he had enough of it to make a tent. Fine silk, laced with gold thread, almost three layers deep in outer robes and informal robes. Looking up again in astonishment, he saw Desiree smiling proudly at her work.

"Hello, Prince Danerik."

"So…I'm really a prince?"

"Yep. Full ticket. Now go on! Get on one of those monstrous elephant things. I hope I got those right."

"I think so. So I just call for a servant, and he'll help me?"

"Well, I certainly won't!"

Hesitantly, Danerik called for a manservant close by, and after a slightly painful struggle up the elephant, he was perched on top, looking out over the convoy under his command. Desiree floated up to join him, watching as he took it all in.

"So, these servants, they don't notice you?"

"Nah, they just don't worry about me. I'm normal to them. One of the perks of making your own humans."

"Woah."

"Oh, and you better know now: I can't just create random chunks of land. You'd have to get higher level djinni and more powerful ghosts and start playing with dimensions; it's just not pretty!"

"So? What does that mean?"

"It means that instead of being a prince only in name, you are now the only son of Sultan and Sultana Fenton, rulers of the neighboring kingdom and fervent scientists."

"Scientists?"

"Yeah. A bit too much sunstroke, I would say. Got their heads full of sand. I hope you don't mind having those two for parents."

"Hey. I've been an orphan all my life. Right now, any parents are better than none."

"True, true. Well, do we want to get going or what?"

"Into the city?"

"Give to order to charge!"

"It's 'proceed', not 'charge'."

As the train began moving, Desiree shrugged. "Whatever. How am I supposed to keep up on the latest human terminology?"

**Gaaahh! Thanks to all of you for waiting so patiently, and everyone thank Alex Leep for A) reminding me I still had loyal readers and B) motivating me to finish this sooner rather than later. Apparently summer just isn't my 'season' for typing. Unfortunately, my paper copies of these next few scenes have been *gasp* lost! So these have been recreated from my memory, and might not be up to par. If I find them again, I'll try to fix these, but take these for now. Enjoy! And comment! Don't forget to comment! **


	11. Valerie's Back!

Eventually, as Danerik got used to the swaying of the elephant, he began to enjoy the view he had of the city and the entourage around him. However, what he didn't get used to was Desiree's constant reminders, disciplining him in what she called "princely" protocol.

"And Danny-you don't mind if I call you Danny, right?-you absolutely must not-are you even listening anymore?"

"Umm…honestly, no."

"Danny! You have to-"

"Danerik? Danerik!" A confused voice from below caught Danerik's attention. Desiree reacted somewhat differently.

"What the flaming Tarsharat is that? Or who? Danerik-"

"Danerik? Danerik, is that you?"

"Valerie! Quick, uh, manservants, help me down. Desiree, this is a friend of mine, from…well, it doesn't matter, but she's a friend! We can trust her."

"Wait! Danerik…" Desiree drew closer and dropped to a whisper. "You may be able to explain all this-and myself-with the djinn story, but don't tell her about your 'changes'. Besides the fact that it is way too complicated to explain twice, it may be advantageous to keep your abilities secret."

"Advantageous?"

"Ah…helpful. Now get down there and confront your very confused friend!"

As he slid down the side of the elephant, he landed with a slight "whoof" and dusted himself off. Despite his magnificent clothing, he rushed toward the rag-clothed Valerie and hugged her, surprising both Valerie and Desiree.

"Danerik, what is this? I was on the city gate when I thought I saw you at the head of this…circus-"

"Valerie, meet Desiree. She's…well, I guess she's a djinn. And I'm a prince now. Prince Danerik."

"Oh-" A slightly dejected look came over Valerie's face. "Should I go?"

"Nonsense, girl! Uh, Valerie!" Desiree grinned. "There's plenty of room for a royal confidant in Danerik's procession."

"You mean…what will I have to do?"

"That's the best part. _Absolutely nothing_. All you need is a fancy title and some-no offence-cleaner clothes, and you'll absolutely look the part. Now, let me see here.." Desiree frowned as magic/spectral energy swirled around her hands, but finally a triumphant smile crossed her face.

"And-_poof!-_Presto!" In the customary puff of smoke, Valerie received a light red dress, edged with rubies and perfectly sized to fit her. Resembling the saris of India, it was threaded with gold, like Danerik's robes, and as she felt a weight on her forehead, she discovered a simple headdress with another large ruby set in the center.

"Wow…Desiree, this is-"

"Amazing? Yes, yes, isn't it just. Now, you and Danerik better get back up on that stinking elephant before the sun sets. Up, up!"

Smiling, Danerik flashed into ghost form, his robes momentarily replaced by scruffy-looking black clothes, and he pulled on Valerie's arm to lift her to the carriage waiting atop the elephant. As Valerie blinked in disbelief, he reverted to human form and shrugged. She simply smiled dazedly before facing the front of the elephant, trying not to laugh at the expressions of the people as they entered the city gate.

**In case you haven't notice, Valerie sort of takes the place of Abu, while Tuck makes a very poor substitute for Raja. Let me know what you think of Danny's ghost costume, and if anyone wants to draw it….let the creativity begin!**


	12. The Palace

As the procession rode through the city, Danerik had to keep a smile from crossing his face as he heard the same whispers he had heard as a street rat, only a few days ago. Once the procession reached the palace gates, Danerik and Valerie waited impatiently as the official scrolls were handed back and forth between guards, but finally the procession was allowed through. In the inner courtyard, the riders were allowed to dismount, but only Danerik was allowed through into the audience chamber.

"Wait, Danny-"

"Relax, Valerie, I'll be fine. Right, Desiree? I'll be…just fine?"

"Absolutely. Simply use that trademarked charm and wit."

"Always." With a smile, he winked at the pair and followed the guards into the ornate chamber.

"Umm, Desiree…you know his 'charm' level is next to nil?"

"Oh yeah. I knew that. I also know he won't get killed, no matter what he does. He'll be fine…"

"….his pride, not so much."

o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

After the formal introductions were sped through, ambitions explained, pedigrees sorted out, the guards were dismissed and Sultan Masoniar nervously led Danerik down a side hallway.

"Now, she's not great on first impressions-"

"No need to worry about that." Danerik murmured.

"but I'm sure you'll do fine."

"That seems to be a theme lately."

"Hmm?"

"I…seem to be dreaming of that lately. About meeting her, I mean. She's…supposed to be very beautiful, right?"

"Yes, yes, just…if she seems to be getting angry, run."

"Run. Got it."

Masoniar kept walking while he closed his eyes, rubbing his temples in preparation for a headache, when he heard a large *SPLAT* sound from behind him. Shocked, he looked back to see Danerik covered in bird poop, looking up into the rafters to listen to the coo's of a number of peacocks.

"I see your palace birds have taken a liking to your rafters?"

"Oh, Prince Danerik, I'm so, so sorry for this inconvience-"

"Don't worry, Sultan. I'll manage." Shrugging off his outer robe, Danerik turned it inside out and continued down the hall, leaving a confused Sultan behind him.

"But….your _honor_…the shame-" _Wait,_ thought the Sultan. _Maybe…just maybe…_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Tuck? How did the peacock setup work?"

"Well, mistress-"

"Ah, my little sweet pea, I have someone here to meet you!"

A confused shouting match ensued as Danerik and Sultan Masoniar pushed into the room as one, resulting in a very shocked Princess and a very quiet Tuck.

"Quiet!" Danerik finally shouted, stepping ahead of Sultan Masoniar and bowing to Princess Samantha. "Princess, I have come to ask your hand in marriage-"

"Presumptuous fool!"

"BUT I would like to extend to you a month or two to come to know me…so we can spend time together."

"A wise suggestion, Prince Danerik!" Masoniar beamed at his daughter and made another quick bow. "I have other matters to attend to, so I'll be on my way!"

"I-I should get going too." Tuck also bowed and scurried out of the room, leaving the couple facing each other.

**I tell ya, those guards are as harsh as border crossing agents. If it was murder back then, it's next to impossible now!**


	13. Cue The Romance

**BIG thanks to Mak8907 for helpin' me with the general direction of this dialogue…and to Sir Leep (not his real name) for cheerin' me on….enjoy this super-long chapter, both of you. And all of you wondersplendiferrificous readers. **

"So…."

"Prince of…where exactly? Somewhere boring and stuffy just like every other palace under the sun?"

"We call it Palace Yat-um, Yasheet."

"And predisposed to making up words, too. This is going to be fun." Samantha rolled her eyes and sighed. "I see you're nervous."

"Uh-"

"Very obviously nervous. Am I the first princess to whom you went trapaising, looking for someone rich enough to keep you in good keeping while you spend your time hunting or some other meaningless sport?"

"Ah, yes, yes you are! And keep in mind that this wasn't my idea!"

"It wasn't?"

"Careful, kid." Danerik heard a voice whisper in his ear, and felt the familiar presence of Desiree. "Don't get yourself in too deep."

"I know what I'm doing!" he hissed in reply, then quickly covered it with a smile as Samantha turned to look at him fully for the first time.

"Your family is making you do this?" Samantha was truly interested, and drew closer. "Have you ever escaped their…oppressive thumb, and truly lived? Out there, in the city?" Then, shaking her head, she turned away again. "Oh, of course. You're a man. You can do whatever you want, while I get to stay here in the palace. With no one but **boring servants** for company!" she said pointedly, as a faint "I heard that!" echoed from deeper within her chambers.

"But…ah, if you do want to stay with me, you could come with me! I mean, we could go everywhere, anywhere you wanted-"

"And be the pretty figurehead at your side? No! Most definitely not! Tuck!" With a scurry and a shuffle of feet, Tuck arrived breathless.

"Yes, mistress?"

"Get rid of him. Now."

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"And?"

"I took the hint. What else was I supposed to do, Val? Admit to being a street rat?"

"Um, yeah? I have the feeling she would admire a street rat."

"Are you crazy? She wouldn't look twice at me! And if she knew it was me-"

"That saved her from execution at the hands of the guards and actually bothered to get to know her, I think she might be interested."

"That wasn't me." Danerik sighed and turned away. "She would have been fine. She's a _princess_, for Ra's sake!"

"Watch your tongue, boy." Desiree reverted to more corporeal form, appearing out of thin air. "My people tended to like Ra. Even if you don't worship him, you could appreciate the feelings of those who do."

"Oh, great, so now you hate me now too?"

"Danny, calm down-"

"I can't! I'm just sitting here, while she's sitting there…hating me, and now you two have to start in! I just-I need to think." Storming off, he reverted to ghost form out of Valerie's sight and headed up to a higher walkway of the palace.

Valerie sighed and looked after him with a regretful look.

"Valerie…you don't have to pity him. It's his own fault-"

"No, Desiree, he's just a very sweet boy like that. He puts all of himself into something and it doesn't work…he gets emotional. And from what I saw between the two of them, he definitely was starting to fall for her."

"Oh. Well. What do you think he'll do?"

"Nothing drastic. He usually doesn't…I mean, it's not like he could wipe out the city or something with his mixed-up hormones."

"Oh no."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"How can Desiree even _presume _– And Valerie? I thought she would have at least-_I am such an idiot!_"

Clenching his fists, he rose through several rooms, invisible and intangible, until he plopped down on the roof. "Sam probably hates me now, and I just had to walk in and-"

"How can they even _presume? _And it's not like this is the first time, either!" Another voice joined his ranting on the roof, but neither noticed the other.

"Make a total fool of myself, and Valerie thinks I should have boosted the fop impression…"

"But if he can't even keep up with me intellectually, how will we be able to _talk _to each other? His head is empty, brainless…what was he-"

"Thinking? Was I thinking? But she…she was so _alive_, so smart, so beautiful…I can't even approach that! Look at me-"

"Dressed up in these pretty clothes-"

"Pretending I know what I'm doing-"

"Looking for something without looking like I'm looking-"

"Waiting for someone to take me away…"

With a gasp, Samantha tripped over Danerik's outstretched foot and turned to look at him with an indignant glare. "How did you get up here? There is only one way up-the way _I _took!"

"Why are you up here? Why don't you just go back to your fancy rooms where your boring servants can bring you whatever you want?"

"They can't!"

"What?" Danerik's question was so quiet, it was nearly a whisper.

"They can't get me out of here."

"Here? The city, the palace? You haven't even been outside here?"

"There was one time…one person…but no. This is the only way I can even look outside the walls…"

"Would you…like to go outside?"

"Yes…I mean, how? With you? Alone?" With a smirk, she observed his clothing and hair. "I see you changed. Didn't like the stench of the peacock guano, pretty boy? And what's with the hair?"

"I, um, I don't know. But do you want to go? I can take you…if you want."

"Well..if you're sure…but my father will reciprocate any harm done to me or my person-"

"Oh, come off it, Princess. Do you want to go or not? Outside the walls, outside your father's realm…I will personally hold myself responsible for any harm you come to. Princess…Samantha…please?"

Sighing, she looked out into the sunset, then into his muted eyes. She didn't notice the glow about him, attributing it to the sunset, but she did feel…trust. She trusted him. "Yes, Prince Danerik. I will go with you."

"Okay, so now what you have to do is look into the sunset."

"Into? Ow."

"Then…run. Now."

With a surprised yell, she felt herself pulled along by his cold hand as he dragged her toward the edge of the roof. "D-D-Danerik, w-what a-are you-"

In a smooth pull, he leapt up and off the building, pulling her up into his strong arms in a bridal pose, nimbly catching her legs with his other arm. "Doing?" With a small gasp, she realized how close they were, and how the cold of his skin drew away the heat of the day.

"Is this alright? I-I don't mean to-"

"No…no, this is fine." Adjusting herself, she looked over her shoulder to find the pair of them floating above the garden; _very _far above the garden.

"You're…flying? How-"

"Djinn magic. Well-"

"Are you a sorcerer? A djinni in human form?" Panic gripped her as she contemplated the possibilities, and he felt her go rigid.

"No, no, nothing like that, just a…just a boy caught up in events bigger than himself."

"Well, Prince Danerik…you're turning out to be more interesting than I bargained for."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Your turn."

"Check."

"That's not 'Check', see? My bishop's there."

"Well, sorry."

"Where is Danerik?"

"I couldn't find him anywhere on palace grounds…your turn, Val."

"I hate this game."

0o0o0o00o0o0o0o

As Danerik held Samantha far above the gleaming tapestry of lights and lanterns of the caravans below them, he smiled at her and asked, "So…Sam…do you find it strange that I am…like this?"

"No, Danerik. I really don't."

"Please…call me Danny."

"Danny?" Sam thought hard, studying Danerik's face to see if she recognized it…from another place, another time…

"Yeah…you okay?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. Danny, I like you just the way you are. And I think…I think it would be alright if we spent more time together."

0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As Danerik approached the flickering glow of Samantha's terrace, he began floating downwards to end at the very edge of her platform. Letting her down, he held onto her hand as they gazed into each other's eyes, afraid to break the connection, afraid that this night would end all too soon.

"Samantha…Sam…thank you. For everything."

"No, no, Danny, thank you. That was…the best thing you could have ever given me. And I mean that."

"Mistress! Mistress Samantha!" Tuck's voice yet again echoed from inside.

"I should go. Goodbye, Danny." She smiled gently, then dashed off to prepare for bed.

"Goodbye…Septima."

**Is he channeling Han Solo there? Woo.**

**Yes, I know chess wasn't invented yet, but, um, Desiree can time-travel. JUST DEAL WITH IT. IT IS FUNNY. (P.S. She taught Valerie just then.)**

**And pardon all the "dot dot dot"s, I just really love them and they add proper suspense to dialogue. Ooh, fancy words.**

**Hey guys, I could use some help with integrating Vlad back into the story, just to throw that out there...like I told Mak, this is where I really start to deviate from the official Aladdin story, and it also happens to be the end of my paper version. From here on out, everything goes straight from my head to the computer. Hopefully that will help it go faster, 'cuz I hate typing stuff from paper like you wouldn't believe. I...I think I'll shut up now. Adios!**


	14. A Series of Encounters

**Favorite phrases: "dances with the dodo" and "spattering of ethereal dust". **

Danny smiled ridiculously as he headed toward the two females, swinging his turban around one hand.

"Why, good night to you both, fair ladies."

"Hmph. Danny. You're back."

"Why yes I am, and at a good time for-" A flash of motion caught Danny's eye. "Hmm."

"Danny? Danerik? Anyone home?" Valerie playfully waved her hand in front of Danny's face and got him to snap back to reality.

"Oh, sorry there Valerie…didn't mean to interrupt….whatever it was you and Desiree were doing. I have to…attend to something."

Leaping up in the air, he transformed with a burst of light and hovered, scanning the shadows with his glowing eyes. He cautiously floated into a hallway, disappearing as he did so, in order to follow the movement he had seen before. Desiree, unimpressed, simply muttered, "Only a day and he's got the vocabulary of a prince."

Valerie had, on the other hand, let out a small yelp, which Danny ignored, and instead she turned to Desiree. "Did you…I mean, is he…?"

"Oh. That. Yes….well." Desiree glared after the absent figure, sighing as she faced Valerie again. "Since he's decided to leave the long explanations to me…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Earlier that day, as Danny and Sam began their flight, Vladimir had commented on his Sultan's…almost cheerful attitude.

"Sir, I presume from your attitude that affairs with the Princess are proceeding well?"

"Yes, yes, Vladdy, and you didn't even have a hand in it! She's met the most _humble _young man, who's sure to accept her…fiery personality, and-"

As Sultan Masoniar babbled on, Vladimir mused despondently to himself. _This could be a problem. A new prince, another crown to suck up to…and if she marries this blueblood? Why, my career would reach a dead end! Princess Samantha harbors no sympathy for me, and if Daddy dances with the dodo…I need to maintain this position to keep my financial properties intact! Without them my research is worthless!_

With a distracted wave of his hand and a breach of the oldest laws of the land, Vladimir muttered to his Sultan, "I need to think." and stalked off without a comment from the shocked Masoniar.

0o0o0o00o0o0o0

_Hmm. He seems…cocky. Overconfident. He will be no match for my great intellect._

Vladimir watched the interchange between Danerik and Valerie from behind a pillar, not recognizing the young boy he had left in the desert only a few days ago. He looked down on the trappings of elegance and style that surrounded Danerik and cringed, preferring the dark reds of his laboratory. Noticing that the moon was beginning to rise, he deemed it time to return to his comfortable chambers and stalked off, his cloak swooshing elegantly behind him.

As he walked purposefully ever deeper into the palace, he felt a foreign pair of eyes on him, searching. He ignored it, and instead strode through a confusing maze of corridors, intending to baffle his pursuer. However, as he reached his lab door, he continued to feel the-the presence, but gave no indication of his alarm. Standing straight, he began to reach for the door-

-then spun around with amazing quickness, facing bright green eyes as surprised as his own.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

Valerie stared, glassy-eyed, as Desiree concluded her explanation.

"So…he's a ghost? Or whatever you call it?"

"Yep."

"Ah…can I have a bit to process this? I don't-"

"Oh, yeah, the whole human 'privacy' thing, and 'time to yourself'…um…I'll just go, then?" Shooting upward, Desiree left Valerie in a spattering of ethereal dust.

"Bye. I guess." Standing up, Valerie brushed herself off and headed for a small cluster of lanterns by a fake pond, part of the courtyard allotted to Danerik's procession. Faint music drifted from somewhere within the palace, and she gazed into the inky water, contemplating…Danerik.

If she was totally honest with herself, she would admit that she had had feelings for him…but he never returned the impression. It was really a crush, an insignificant crush, but she still cared about him….they were practically siblings, growing up in the Palace Yateem together. And to go and get himself messed up in this whole palace business-what was she doing here? A week ago she was foraging for bread crusts in the marketplace, and here she had had to turn away offers of roasted partridge and figs! She couldn't even-

A quiet sound interrupted her musings. She couldn't identify it at first, but eventually recognized the sound of pages turning, a common sound when she robbed the homes of scholars. Quietly, with the tread of a footpad, she crept towards a small curtained pavilion where a faint glow flickered. Unfortunately, she tripped on a cobblestone and tumbled into the silky partition, upsetting something that clattered loudly and gave her a good knock on the head.

When she bothered to look up again, a skinny, dark skinned boy stood over her, holding a lamp in one hand and a book in the other.

"Who-"

"What-"

"You-"

"Whoareyou and what are you doing here?" Tuck finally gasped.

"I'm Valerie. Um, Courtier Valerie, assistant to Prince Danerik, and I believe these are our courtyards. Who are you?"

"I-I'm Tuck. Tuckenkahmen, to be precise. I am one of the few servants personally assigned to Princess Samantha."

"Samantha? Really? From what I've heard around her, she's a bit temperamental, to say the least."Valerie stood up and yet again brushed off invisible dust, regaining her composure.

Tuck snorted. "A harsh mistress? Only to those who can't handle her temper. I was going to be a priest…back in Egypt. If I, or you for that matter, had been delegated to the temple of Sekmet, we would find her a much crueler mistress. Samantha throws priceless pottery? Sekmet uproots entire cities."

"You still believe in the gods of your land?"

"Yes…for now. You are not from the motherland, I see. Nearer to the Shri Lankan empire, then?"

"I-I don't really know. I was born here in the city. So, ah…if you're one of Princess's retinue, why are you down here? And what are you reading?"

"She, I mean, the princess has retired for the night, and she gives me leave to go where I please. Most of the time she's awake longer than I am, though, so it doesn't much matter. She dismissed me rather early tonight." After staring thoughtfully into space, he became aware of Valerie's obviously annoyed glance directed at him. "Oh, yes. What I'm doing here. Well, after the princess 'retires', I don't really have any access to lanterns so I can read. I came down here because…there were a lot of lanterns. And no one seemed to be using it, so I…set up shop. Speaking of which-"

"Oh, yeah! Sorry about that…here." Valerie carefully stepped off the scarf-like divider and set it back up, surrounding her and Tuck with white. Tuck picked up his chair, which Valerie had knocked over, and gallantly invited her to sit down. Ignoring his gesture, she sat on the floor, and he awkwardly sat across from her, setting the book on the chair. "So what are you reading?"

"You can't read the title?" Tuck blurted, then cringed as her face colored violently.

"No. I can't. I can't read."

"But you're a-"

"I know, but it's really complicated-"

"I can teach you."

"-and I don't want to ex-what?"

"I can teach you to read. At least the language of this nation. I was able to learn it pretty fast."

"What?"

"I'm reading the lineage and patronage of our beloved Sultan. Not the most interesting of works, but…alright."

"What-Why?"

"Why am I reading it? To hopefully understand my princess better. Why am I offering? 'Cause you're different…if you don't mind me saying. Cm'here." He picked up the book and waved her over to him. Still stunned, she scooted over to sit beside him and gazed reverently at the paper. Snapping back to reality, she squinted and pointed a finger at him.

"Don't get any ideas, mister. I've broken men's arms for getting closer than you are now."

"Don't worry, Valerie. Scribe's honor. Now, this here is the 'e' sound, this squiggle here…"

0o0o0000o0oo0o0o

As Danny slipped into invisibility mode, he also activated his intangibility, just to be safe. And not a moment too soon, apparently; as Vlad, whom he only knew as "creepy guy", took a complicated series of passages to reach his chambers. Danny found it easier to simply go through the wall, and watched the strange character pause with a gentlemanly smoothness. Danny approached him cautiously, careful not to let his eyes shine out in the darkness, and eager to see what lay behind the large wooden door. Despite his ability to go through it, he was intrigued by the sorcerer, and clung to the human idea that a door was a door, and impossible to go thought without a key. He waited, floating ever slowly closer-

until Vladimir whirled around to look directly into Danerik's startled eyes.

**Yeah guys, I don't think I'm gonna go with the whole Vlad/Sam angle. Just imagining it should make you cringe enough. Sorry Mak (I can call you Mak, right Mak? Great! Thanks!) but my brain shorted out from the creepiness. And it would be really hard to write.**

**On another note, I really liked this multi-POV method for this chapter. Don't know if I'll do it again in this story, but this was one of my first times trying this. How'd you like it?**


	15. Deeper and Deeper

"Your Highness!" Vladimir stormed into the throne room early the next morning, furious. "I demand that-"

"Quiet, quiet, Vlad!" hissed the Sultan, crouching down by a bush by the window. "You'll scare the birds."

"Your Highness-" Vlad forced through clenched teeth. "There is an issue in need of your immediate attention."

"What?"

"A…a spirit has possessed the palace. I ask for your permission to mobilize a force against the visiting prince Danerik."

"What does that have to do with-"

"I have suspicions about the boy."

"But-" Suddenly, the Sultan gasped sharply and stood to face Vladimir. "What must I do?"

"Give me your blessing."

"My most trusted adviser Vladimir, I give unto you the power to do with Danerik as you wish. This is a decree of the royal will."

"Then give me the ring."

"Here." Awkwardly, the Sultan reached to his left hand and removed his signet ring, dropping it into Vladimir's outstretched hand. "This mortal is strange. He tastes…of unused wisdom."

"Get out, Skulker. Oh, but before you go…"

"Yes?"

"Knock him out."

"My pleasure." A strange, unnatural grin crossed the Sultan's face before he crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

"Become visible please."

"Why do I bother?"

"Because you will be well rewarded, Skulker, and so, you will do as I say!"

Slowly, a shadowy form appeared hovering over the Sultan's body. Cloaked, outfitted with multiple swords and bows, and with a large scar crossing his ethereal face, Skulker faced his employer with a smile.

"Come along, Skulker. I shall release you." Vladimir headed for his laboratory, the open door allowing Madeline to escape and rub along Vlad's ankles. Picking her up, Vlad began outlining his plan to Skulker.

"Soon, Skulker, soon it will all be mine…and the spirits will act in harmony with this world-"

"Ravaging and killing and tasting and _living_-"

"Quiet, Skulker. Your time shall come. As my primary associate, of course, you will get certain…privileges."

"Why, thank you, my master."

0o0oo0o0o0o0o0ooo

Valerie awoke to a knock on her door and rolled out of bed to find Tuck waiting for her.

"What…what are you doin' here, scribe-boy?"

"Well, we didn't exactly finish our lesson last night-"

"The reading thing, right. Let me get ready and we'll head to the courtyard."

After only a few minutes, Valerie re-appeared, considerably more awake than before. Tuck gallantly offered her his arm as an escort, but she brushed by it with out a second glance. Rebuffed, Tuck came to her side and walked beside her, attempting to point out the meanings of inscriptions along the palace walls. A noise at the other end of the corridor caught Valerie's attention, and she stopped.

"Tuck?"

"Yes?"

"I just…realized something."

"Yes?"

"We should go."

"But the courtyard's just-"

"We need to go the other way!"

"Tuckenkahmen!" A voice called from the end of the corridor, rapidly approaching.

"Yes, mistress?"

"I-what are you doing?" Standing before him, Princess Samantha frowned as she found him standing pointlessly in the hallway.

"Well, I was escorting-where'd she go? She won't hurt you, y'know!" he called to thin air. "I need to see-aah!"

With a yell he fell over backwards, tumbling over Valerie as she attempted to hide behind him. Scrambling to her feet, she smiled fakely and turned to help Tuck, her desire to leave plainly evident.

"C'mon Tuck, let's go!"

"Wait. Tuck. Who is this?" Sam stopped their exit with a gesture.

"This is Lady Valerie, companion to Prince Danerik. I was escorting her to the courtyard."

"Look at me, Valerie." Sam considered the dark-skinned girl, alarms going off in her head.

"Bossy, aren't we?" Valerie slowly turned around and winced as Sam's jaw dropped.

"I-it's you! Valerie! I thought I would never see you again-what are you doing here?"

"Listen, Sam, it's complicated-"

"And where are the others? Danny? Did he make it?"

"Well, Sam, I can't really explain."

"Wait, you two have already met?" Off to the side, Tuck stood with a confused look.

"Quiet, Tuck." The two girls answered in unison.

"Sam, I'm really not at liberty to tell you anything. Danerik told me-"

"Danerik? Prince Danerik? Who cares about him? Danny's alive!"

"Well, yeah. You should know that better than anyone."

"Why? Danny-Danny…Danerik…oh, gods." Sam's face grew blank as she processed this new thought. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't really have time! And Danny didn't want me to tell you! So please-don't kill me!" Valerie drew her arms up in a defensive posture, backing away from Sam.

"But if he's Danerik…what have I been doing?"

"Falling in love with him?"

"Maybe, Valerie, I don't know…we need to find him! Where is he?"

"Probably asleep…I don't know!"

Suddenly, a loud shouting and scuffling interrupted their conversation as a door banged open deeper in the palace. Cries for help were soon muffled by a gag, and Valerie and Sam turned to look at each other consecutively.

"Danny!"


	16. Another Brush with Death

Surprised and disoriented, Danerik could only struggle against his ropes as several muscled guards held him within a large burlap bag. He could hear the subtle differences in sound as they passed outside of the palace walls, and finally attempted intangibility as an escape method. Unfortunately, Vladimir had made a lucky guess and reinforced the bag with simple ecto-plasm, leaving the ghost boy trapped, whatever the form. Finally the troupe escaped the atmosphere of the sleeping city and mounted horses. Danerik, of course, was not so lucky. Jostled and scratched by the motion of the horse he was slung over, he could only shake his head blearily as the guards released him onto the cooling desert sand. With a sneer and a turn of the head, they were off, leaving the boy stranded.

"Well, it's not anything new. I could easily make it back to the city by sun-up, and…." The hairs at the back of his ghostly neck stood up, and he quieted, feeling the weight of the presence behind him.

"By sun-up, you will die, animal-thing!"

Turning sharply, Danerik found the hulking mass of Skulker behind him, lifting a huge axe into place. Nimbly as a cat the boy dove out of the path of the monstrous weapon, and lifting into the air, sized up his enemy. Angered, Skulker left his axe in the sand and pulled a bow from his back, notching an arrow into place. With a leery grin he set the arrow aflame with ghostly fire, and shot the missile after the hovering boy.

"Who are you? Another ghost?"

"Ha! I am your doom, vermin, and mine shall be the face you see as you die!"

"Alright! I got the bit about you trying to kill me! Do you have a name I can scream as I die?"

"Ah, that's more like it! Although if you're so resigned to your inevitable fate, I do wonder why you keep evading me. However, it keeps the chase interesting. And the chase…" Shooting forward, the huge ghost roughly grabbed Danerik by the neck. "Is what I live for."

Again the ghost boy wriggled out of the larger ghost's grip, and thought frantically as he developed more and more elaborate swoops to evade the hunter. As the armored fiend dove even closer, Danerik panicked and curled into the fetal position, leaving his hands before him and facing his opponent. A brilliant flash of green light blinded him for a moment, then cleared to show him a surprised Skulker.

"So the pup does have claws after all, eh? No matter. I shall kill you just as easily!"

Firing another shot, Skulker notched his bow again to display three arrows, shooting them into the air and all centered on Danerik. With amazing quickness, the ghost body allowed Danerik to flow around the arrows and reform unharmed.

"Okay, that was weird, but-AAAHH!" This last scream was a product of Skulker pulling a sheet of armor from his shoulder, flinging it at Danerik like a knife. The ghost boy dodged and headed for the ground, thinking frantically.

"So if ghost stuff can't go through other ghost stuff, and ghost stuff goes through human stuff just fine, then human stuff-" He landed and reverted to human form, glaring up at the hunter. "Should be just fine!"

The axe from previously had reappeared in Skulker's hands, and ignoring the appearance of his opponent, threw the weapon with blinding speed at the boy's leg.

"AAAAAOOOWWW!" Danerik screamed again. Panting, he pulled the axe from his leg and examined the wound. Although his premise had been (mostly) correct, he had failed to factor in _really big_ ghost stuff. Like an axe. It wouldn't kill him, but it would cause him some trouble…possibly for the rest of his life. Reverting to ghost again, he flew up level with Skulker, ready to do battle in the thrall of his pain. However, before he could get out a word, a commanding feminine voice broke in.

"Skulker."

Sheepishly, Skulker turned to face the wispy form of Desiree hovering in the midnight air. He frowned. "My lady, I did not know you were…awake. Let me finish off this arrogant scum and help you acend-"

"Shut up, Skulker. This boy is under my protection. And frankly-" She grinned maliciously and flew closer until she looked him directly in the eye. "You're beginning to bore me."

Danerik could barely get out a relieved "Desiree!" before green energy began to gather around her hands, causing Skulker to look afraid. With the same malicious grin the feminine ghost built up the energy until she directed it at Skulker, shredding him to ribbons and blasting him into nothingness. Danerik, shell-shocked, only stared at the sudden absence of Skulker as Desiree wiped her hands satisfyingly.

"Did you actually…is he really dead?"

"Dead? Oh, of course not, just…well, discorporated. He'll be out of commission for a while, I can tell you. He was rather hard to get rid of. I fear he may have had a presence in this world far longer than usual."

"So where is he?"

"He's not really anywhere, specifically, just shards of matter and ectoplasm. He'll be floating around the Ghost Zone for a while, gathering the pieces of himself, but it'll be a while before he's back up to full strength. A millennium or so should do him nicely."

"Well…uh, thank you. For saving me."

"Think nothing of it, it was my pleasure. Although, that effort did drain me quite a bit. Let's call this your second wish and call it even. I don't know if I would have the energy for another full set of wishes."

"Doesn't your power grow if I wish?"

"Yes, but not enough to restore all my power, and wishes themselves leave me drained. A wish now could kill me."

"Oh! Desiree-"

"No, no, don't panic, I'll be fine. I was giving you worst case scenarios. Let's get back to the palace and that lady friend of yours. By the way, where did you escape to last night?"

"It's kinda a long story…"

"It's a long flight back to the city. Tell me."


	17. The Great Reveal

"Danny!" As soon as his feet touched the grass of the palace garden, the ghost boy was smothered in a fierce hug by Samantha, who smiled as she looked up into his face.

"Uh, Samantha! Princess Samantha! Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Sorry, Danny, but they had to know. The girls actually heard the guards taking you away this morning."

"This morning? That horror of a ride actually took all day?"

"Apparently so. Fortunately the guards have tired horses, otherwise I might have had more trouble finding you. You left the city at sunrise, and it's…oh, what time is it now, Tuck?"

"Ah, um, nearing midnight, Lady Desiree."

"Sorry, introductions. Danny, this is Tuckenkahmen-"

"Official scribe and companion to her Majesty Princess Samantha Masoniar."

"And, well Tuck, you already know Danerik's title, so…that concludes that! Now-"

"Hold on a second." Danny paused to look at himself, still in his ghostly attire, then looked to both Valerie and Sam. "Samantha, you don't seem…shocked? I know I looked like this the other night, but…you don't notice anything odd?"

"Oh, Danny!" Gleefully, she hugged him again. "I love it! Most people can't glow in the dark; I think it's amazing! And Valerie filled me in all today, about Desiree and your powers…" Danny looked up to glance at Valerie, a harsh question in his eyes. She frantically signed a negative motion, and Danny looked back to Sam. "…but I think…" Sam backed away from Danny slowly and looked around at the present company. "I think there's another factor in our problem."

"Samantha Masoniar, why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"You had to go bring Danny back, Desiree. Besides, we all needed to be here so I wouldn't have to repeat myself." Within a moment, she had transformed from the excited lovebird into a tall, majestic figure, capable of commanding an army with her stance. With every skill inherited from her father, she eyed each member of their motley party and began. "A man I believe very few of you are acquainted with-except for you, Tuck-is my father's royal vizier, Vladimir."

"May he be sent to Set!" All eyes turned to stare at an embarrassed Tuck, who quickly explained. "He frightens me. There's something…unearthly about him."

"As Tuck says, Vlad is quite…odd. I've never been able to identify exactly what it is about him that drives people away, but my father seems quite enamored by his schemes. But, ever since Desiree-and you, of course, Danny- showed up, I think I've been able to pinpoint what it is about him that seems…repulsive. Call it an aura, but-"

"Of course!"

"Is he-" Both Desiree and Danerik began speaking at the same time, then stopped to let the other proceed. Glancing at each other, Desiree nodded to Danerik, and he turned to face the group.

"When I was first brought here, to the palace, we were shoved into what I presume what the dungeons, unless your guest suites are just really, really uncomfortable. Valerie, you were there-that frootloop who showed up to 'assign' us or whatever. I was taken to be his assistant."

"Tall, creepy smile, and white hair?"

"That's him! You say his name's Vladimir, Samantha?"

"Sounds like him. Go on, please."

"Well, to cut a long story short, he's actually responsible for making me…this way. Part ghost. I think he was trying to use me as a test run, preparing the process for himself in order to…well, whatever he wanted to do. "

"That would explain the ghostly presences I've been feeling since we got here!" Desiree adopted a thoughtful expression. "Danerik, you've been getting chills ever since we set up camp. That's a, uh, 'ghost sense' that alerts you to the presence of other ghosts. I couldn't really pinpoint where it was coming from, but now...I have a very bad feeling about this whole thing."

"Everyone feels that way about Vlad."

"Yes, thank you Tuck, now please continue, Desiree."

"Danny! Vlad must have been the one to send Skulker after you! The wretched hunter hates to ally himself with someone unless he prospers as a result. This Vlad must have promised him a great deal of human prey or some such offer." The four humans grimaced in horror at the thought of 'prey'. "If Vlad's done a great deal of conjuring, speaking to spirits, all that, then ectoplasmic residue must be all over this place. I wouldn't be surprised to find out he has a shielder ghost. Blasted chain-rattlers."

Danny shook his head to clear it of the large words. "Presuming I didn't need to understand any of that, this means we need to find Vlad. And fast."

"Clever boy. Clever work, all of you. Now, since your precious Sultan has already been-ahem-dealt with, there's only about five more hindrances standing in my way."

With blinding speed, a pronged scepter, writhing and flashing with red and turquoise energy, flew from the shadows and caught Desiree around the neck, pinning her to the courtyard wall. She gasped, struggling against the painful bonds, and the entire company shrank away from the imposing figure. Grinning, dragging the limp body of the Sultan, Vladimir entered the courtyard, ready for his reign to begin.

**If Sam seems overly emotional, keep in mind that Danny just came back from a potentially fatal encounter. Sam has a very active imagination…and with Desiree's tendency to withhold information…**


	18. You may begin

Cape swirling about him as he stood in full sorcerer's regalia, Vladimir faced the ragtag team of teens (and one ancient ghost) that stood before him. The body of the Sultan lay sickeningly across the floor behind the impressive figure, and even more grotesque creatures sat in the shadows. He smiled as Desiree squirmed helplessly in the containment of a scepter, and gestured to one of the hulking figures behind him. Danerik stepped forward to defend his group, but suddenly his attention was drawn to the formerly unconscious Sultan. Twitching spastically, the body rose clumsily and turned to stand beside Vladimir, its eyes staring forward blankly.

"Does it suit, Skulker?" Vladimir asked without turning away from his prey.

"It-it does not, my lord." With a cracking noise that forced Sam to look away, the slender body of the former Sultan Masoniar twisted and rioted as it was forced to grow to huge proportions, the face reverting from that of a worried ruler into one contorted by fierce rage, the eyes finally gaining sight and color as they focused on the trapped Desiree.

"Ah. My lady, high royalty of the Ghost Zone, Desiree. How nice to meet again."

Vladimir sighed impatiently/ "Now does it suit you, ghost?"

"Yes, most gracious master. May I-"

"No. I need all of them alive."

"What have you done?" Sam finally broke the muted silence that had held her friends in its thrall as she stared at her father. "My…my father, you monster, Vlad, what have you-"

"Silence, brat!" He turned to lock eyes with her, his fierce, power-hungry eyes boring into her and shocking her into silence. "The Sultan is still here, if you must know. Is he a nuisance, Skulker?"

"Not at all, Vladimir. What a delightful, weak little mind he has! How it tickles!"

"That's my father you're talking about, spirit!" Sam was near to tears as she glanced at her father's body with its unearthly occupant.

"You couldn't have cared less about him when he was around. The defiant little Samantha, you were, always facing off against your father." Vlad snarled. "You think I didn't notice? I was there, Samantha, there when your mother died, there when your suitors arrived, there for every fight and every little argument you had with him. You didn't care! He sat there, the weakling, and poured out his every resource to help you, to show you he loved you, and you spat in his face." He stared down at the crumpled girl with disgust.

"Skulker, deal with the two lovebirds. The other two will come later." Avoiding the gargantuan body of Skulker, he focused again on Desiree and smiled, watching as she attempted to remain as still as possible, in order to avoid setting off more ghostly voltage. Danerik found himself entrapped in Skulker's huge arms as the larger ghost eagerly engaged the teen in a otherworldly battle. Three lesser ghosts sprung eagerly from the shadows at the beckoning of their master and wrestled the other three mortals to the ground, muffling their cries in a gag of ectoplasm.

Carefully avoiding the scepter he had thrown earlier, Vladimir approached Desiree to stare her straight in the eyes. Inches away from her face, he smiled as he began to explain. "You are now my servant. You are my ghost. You are MINE, and you will do as I say. If you cooperate, you will be well rewarded, as Skulker has been. Deal?"

In response, she spat in his face, causing him to rear back in disgust. He glared at her contemptuously, then growled and pulled another scepter from the folds of his cloak. Desiree couldn't suppress a gasp as she saw the artifact, and even Skulker paused in his fighting to marvel at the power emanating from the staff. Nearly solid gold, with a ruby set at the tip and several more framed as a grip, the body of the staff only served as a base to support the true object of power: a glowing, crackling red crystal ball, set into the top of the staff and powering it with ethereal energy. Desiree tried to avoid its hypnotic light, causing Vladimir to smile.

"You know what this is. Good. Soon, you won't even know who you are, much less that you tried to fight me. Look, ghost. Look!"

With force of will driving the power of the staff, Vladimir was able to control it to the extent that beams of light shot from it and ripped into Desiree's form. As opposed to many other artifacts, her body relaxed and sagged, her eyes drooping before opening to reveal red irises.

"W-what…." Desiree mumbled. Vladimir leaned forward, the suspense straining him.

"What…do you wish?"

Vlad frowned and furrowed his brow in concentration.

"No, Desiree, try again."

"What…do you wish…my master?"

"Much better. Desiree, granter of wishes and fulfiller of dreams, my first wish: I wish to be Sultan of this city and all its dominions!"

"As you have wished it…so shall it be!" Light enveloped the pair, blinding Skulker and allowing Danerik to slip away from his pursuer. When the light faded, Desiree sagged in her restraint and Vladimir was clothed in the robes of the Sultan, complete with the jewel set into his turban. He smiled triumphantly and turned to his new subjects, not noticing that Desiree's eyes had faded back to green.

Skulker frowned as Danerik continued to evade his grasp, turning to look at his master. "Ma-Sultan! The boy-thing evades me!"

"I don't care, Skulker! I don't care!" Gleefully, Vladimir looked at his servant with a strange gleam in his eye and laughed maniacally, all reason lost in his culmination of power. "I'm Sultan! Slave!" he called to one of the lesser spirits. "Bring me…the Princess. Princess Samantha."

A muffled protest erupted from her gag as the gelatinous being dragged her to the new Sultan and deposited her in a tangle of limbs. Unwinding its gag from her mouth, it floated up and awaited any orders from its master.

"You…you….let Danny go! Let him go!"

"Why, Samantha, he has disobeyed a Sultan, contradicted my orders, attempted to overthrow my reign! I cannot in all good conscience allow him to live." He explained quietly.

"Let him go, let him live, please-"

"Or what?"

She was silent, glaring up at him resentfully.

"No words for dear Daddy? No pleas for his life or position? Keep in mind, you are no longer a princess. You are no longer royalty. Unless, of course…"

"What?"

"You become my wife."

"Are you-"

"I hold complete power over you now, Princess! In my opinion, marriage to me is your only option! With all pretenses at status gone, your value to this community is negligible!"

"I will never marry you!"

"Don't be so sure, Princess. Events may transpire which may change your mind." Turning again to Desiree, he forced her eyes open with the staff and issued another command. "Slave, my second wish: I wish to be the most powerful sorcerer on this earth, with dominion over material both human and ghost!"

"As you have wished it, so it shall…BE!" Again the light flashed around the two, distracting the two lesser spirits long enough to allow Tuck and Valerie to slip out of their grasp. Tuck headed for the shadows, then stopped when he realized Valerie wasn't following.

"Val? What are you doing?"

"I have to help Sam!"

"We can't! Vlad's gone certifiably insane by now, and with that power at his disposal, he could take our heads off! You're crazy to even go near him!"

"I have to try!" She stumbled through the receding light, arms outstretched. Tuck hesitated a moment, then dashed off deeper into the palace. Valerie found herself next to Desiree and laid a cautious hand on the ghost's weak arm.

"Desiree?" She whispered cautiously. "Desiree, are you okay?"

The ghost was lucid again, and she faced Valerie tiredly. "Valerie…you need to help Danerik, not me."

"How can you escape that…ball thing's power? How are you talking to me?"

"The wishing…it expends a great deal of my power. Enough to jolt me out of submission, apparently. It's one flaw with this sorcerer's artifact, but otherwise Vlad's covered all his bases. I can choose not to accept wishes, but with the staff controlling me, I have no choice."

"He's killing you, isn't he? All this power he's draining from you with these wishes-"

"And in the aftermath of my previous fight with Skulker, I was only running on half-power. I'm afraid-I may not last much longer."

"You can't talk like that, Desiree! I'll get you out of here, then we can tackle Danerik's problem."

"Vlad!" A powerful shout came from across the courtyard. "I challenge you to combat to determine the position of Sultan!"

"You, boy?" Vladimir stared incredulously at the battered teen as he stumbled across the cobblestones. "You would take the position of Sultan?"

"I would stand in place of Sultan Masoniar."

"Ah. Very well, boy, I accept your challenge. Prepare yourself!" With a wave, he dismissed the charging Skulker who was gearing up for another attack, then faced the halfa. Using gestures and signals, he manipulated the tapestries around Danerik and smothered him, but watched in horror as the fabric was burned away by ghostly flame. The ghost boy leapt in the air and raced towards Vlad, arms prepared for a ghostly beam. Each of his blasts simply bounced off an ethereal shield erected by the Sultan, and he hovered uncertainly. Vladimir smiled, then closed his eyes in concentration. Ghostly matter accumulated around his body, and by the time it was finished the form of a much large giant stood before the ghost boy.

"So, boy!" Vladimir declared with a resounding voice. "You hope to defeat me!"


	19. Safe!

Danerik immediately dove into a series of spirals and loops, avoiding the blasts issued by Vlad, and managed to penetrate his huge armor in order to score a hit. He was even able to swim through the strange mass, bodily grappling with Vlad in order to throw him from his avatar. Various ghosts summoned by Vlad's sorcery flew against Danerik, but he managed to dispose of them and send them fluttering back to the Ghost Zone.

_This battle is stalemated_, thought Vlad as he countermanded Danerik's attacks. _I must have something to tip the balance!_"Slave! My third wish!" he called in Desiree's direction. "I wish to become the most powerful halfa created!"

"As you have wished it, so it shall BE!" Another beam of light extended directly from Desiree to Vladimir, merging ghostly energy with human, and finally it faded, leaving Vladimir even more powerful as he assumed his ghost form, but causing Desiree to slump against her restraint, truly unconscious. Valerie immediately set to work on the scepter, attempting to pull it from the wall, while Danerik faced the ultimately powerful Vlad. Suddenly, the form of Tuck appeared behind the glowing energy of Vlad and Danerik halted in surprise.

A stream of gibberish poured from Tuck's mouth as he recited a spell from a book, holding up a cooking pot as ghost matter streamed around him. Vlad smiled at the tiny boy, then frowned as he felt a tugging at his essence. He pulled against the tug, but the pull increased as Tuck chanted, until he was falling down a whirlpool into the pot. To the other observers, both Vlad and all the extra ectoplasmic matter flowed into the pot, until Tuck stopped chanting and slammed the lit firmly onto the pot. Sam and Danerik stared in amazement at Tuck, while he smiled sheepishly back.

"How…Tuck, how did you do that?" Sam looked at her servant.

"I knew Vlad had been researching spiritual activity and methods for controlling them, so I found his library and picked a book at random. I knew enough Greek and Hebrew to translate these bits, so I found a capturing spell and, well…"

"You used a cooking pot?"

"That was all I had! At least on short notice!"

"Well, then-"

"Danny…"

"I guess-"

"Danny!"

"What? What is so important!"

"Danny! Ghost!"

Suddenly, Skulker slammed into Danerik, pulling him along the ground before shooting up into the air to become a speck against the brightening sky. Sam and Tuck watched in amazement for a moment before dashing over to Valerie, Tuck struggling to hang onto his cumbersome cooking pot.

"Val, what's wrong with her?" The trio looked worriedly to the ghost, when she suddenly woke and looked back.

"Where's Danny?"

"He's, ah-"

"Where. Is. Danny."

"Up there. With, ah, that other ghost."

"Skulker? Oh, Shiva and Ganesh, he needs me."

"No, you need to stay here, rest, build your strength!"

"He needs my help. Skulker nearly killed him last time." Going intangible, she flew through them and followed the speck, soon disappearing from view. Sam, Valerie, and Tuck watched in amazement as the trio of ghosts fought overhead, unable to help or interfere.

Danerik, already bleeding ectoplasm from various wounds, continued to dive at the mutated Skulker, attempting to inflict damage on the huge ghost. The contorted body was run through with veins of ghost matter and energy, rendering it impervious to most attacks, however. Danerik reeled back from a large blow from Skulker, when the poised form of Desiree rose above his limp form.

"Skulker. You will get out of that human now, or I will be forced to make you."

"Forced? Desiree, you couldn't possess a fly if you needed it. I saw what Master Vlad did. You're weak. You're useless. You're pathetic." He stood smugly in mid-air, facing the ancient ghost and her pupil. With blinding speed, Desiree dove toward Skulker's midsection, pushing herself into his trunk and forcing Skulker out. The other ghost fought for possession of the body, resulting in an ethereal shoving match which made the flimsy body contort under the influence of the ghosts. Finally, Desiree unleashed a beam of energy, piercing Skulker's ghostly form and scattering him into fragments, powerless and weak. Desiree released the Sultan's body, controlling it so that it fell gently to the ground, then followed it less gently. In her weakened state, her form flickered in and out of focus, blurring and morphing as it attempted to conserve her power. Danerik rushed to the side of the weakening ghost, frantic, while the other three remained behind.

"Desiree, what's happening? What's the matter?"

"Danerik, I…I think you're a pretty good kid. You could go a long way. But I don't think…" she gasped for a useless breath. "I'll be around to see it."

"C'mon, Desiree, you can't, I mean…you can't be serious, Desiree, you're fine. You're fine!"

"No, Danny. Leave me. I have no more to do here. My entire stay here-in the human world-has tired me, Danny. I'll be fine once I get back to the Ghost Zone, but I can't stay to help you. I'm sorry."

"How long would you be gone?"

"I'm an important ghost. A few hundred years or so…no more. Not much for a ghost like me."

"But…I'll never see you again!"

"I'm sorry, Danny. It was fun while it lasted."

"Don't worry, Desiree, I-I can still fix this, now…Desiree, I wish you were healed!"

"Danny, no, you can't-"

"I wish you were healed."

Struggling with herself, Desiree began glowing and wrestled against the powers growing within her. Through gritted teeth, she muttered, "As you have wished it…so-it-shall-BE!" Light shot from each of her wounds, closing them and healing them. The aura of energy grew and spun around her, obviously causing her pain.

"Desiree, what's wrong?"

"Danny, she needs help. Your help!" Sam remained far from the lights and energy, afraid to make a move.

"Desiree, what can I do?"

"Danny, it's-wishing takes my power, boosts it then drains it. I'll be gone-any time now-"

Plunging past the whirling energies that surrounded her, Danerik grasped his mentors shoulders and closed his eyes, focusing on his ghostly form. To Sam's perception, he harnessed the whirlwind of energy surrounding Desiree and focused it, acting as a conduit to let the healing power back into the female ghost. Startled, he broke the connection and stumbled back, staring in amazement as the other ghost contorted wildly under the influence of the power flowing into her. Finally, she lay limply on the tiled floor, unmoving, until Danerik and Sam rushed to her. Coughing weakly and shaking off some remnants of etheral energy, she smiled up at her pupil.

"You did it, Danny. You really did it!"

"I…I did! I did it! What did I do?"

"You saved me. And that is something I can never repay."

Suddenly, a bout of coughing interrupted them. Sam whirled around and dashed to her father's side, eyes glistening with tears, as she knelt by him and hugged him repeatedly.

"Daddy! You're alright! Desiree really did it, you're back, you're here…"

"I'm…alive. That in itself is the start of a good day."

"But, Skulker…he took over you."

"Don't-" he coughed. "remind me. That…_thing_ forced its way in here." He tapped his temple in explanation. "Then everything went a bit hazy…I could feel something forcing itself into my muscles, making them expand, then strange, alien electricity ran through my body…It was altogether unpleasant." With Sam's aid, he sat up and looked to the other four beings in his courtyard and took them in without so much as blinking. A silence fell over the assembled company.

"Well, Samantha, aren't you going to introduce me?"


	20. Introductions:Finale

"Introduce?"

"Well, I know who that young man is, of course, but I have the feeling there is far more going on than I've had a glimpse of so far. So please, Samantha: explanations."

"Well, Vlad was a sorcerer." Sam fruitlessly wracked her brain for a good way to explain the complicated situation.

"An evil one. Got that much. Your suitor here's also a spirit, and Tuckenkahmen was able to use a spell to ensnare evil, power-crazed Vlad. Tell me something I don't know."

Danerik suddenly stepped forward to stand beside Sam. "Sultan Masoniar, I'm not a spirit. I'm a half…human, half something mix. It's what Vlad wanted to become. I'm…well, I'm an accident, really. That other 'spirit' is Desiree. Don't worry, she's okay. In that she's working to help us. She's on our side."

"Go on."

"I'm not really a prince. I'm a street boy-an orphan. This girl is Valerie, one of my friends."

"So how did you acquire your pedigree? Not just anyone is allowed to see the princess."

"That would be Desiree's wonderful work. She's a genie. A djinni. She had enough power to grant me three wishes; one to become a prince, two to save me from Vlad's minion Skulker, and three to save her own life."

"And he's not getting any more, I can tell you!" Desiree approached the trio petulantly. "As soon as I can, I'm getting back to the Ghost Zone, maybe sort out Skulker a bit more."

"So there you have it, Sultan Masoniar. I'm not a prince, just a half-ghost street boy. But…I do love your daughter, and would still like to stand by my request for her hand in marriage."

The Sultan moved ponderously, helping himself into a meditative position as Sam stood to take her place beside Danerik. He looked at the young couple, from the ersatz prince to the distraught princess, and put his hands in a thoughtful pyramid under his chin.

"You're a street boy."

"Yes, sir."

"Samantha, you believe yourself in love with him?"

"I do."

"Young man, you are of great noble character, of that I am assured. And for once, my daughter is considering someone besides herself when making a decision. Despite all this….I cannot allow you to marry her."

"What? Father!" Sam's voice took on a note of pleading and she stepped toward him. "You can't!"

"Exactly. I cannot allow you to marry him. I will not have it."

"Why? You said he was of good character-he saved your life! That's not enough for you?"

"Uh oh." Tuck muttered under his breath, and Danerik backed away from the pair. "What?"

"They do this a lot, go at it like jackals. Best to leave them alone."

"Good character, yes. Good breeding…not so much. I'm sorry Samantha, but I cannot make a biased decision on this. I cannot contradict the foundational rules of our society. I can help him and his friend, give them a new lease on life perhaps, but you are my daughter, and you cannot marry a commoner."

"But Father-"

"Samantha, I can't! Yes, it's because he's not a prince. But I cannot just reverse centuries of my ancestors'-your ancestors'-lawmaking. Anarchy would reign. I realize how hard this is for you, but I cannot-"

Suddenly, a loud booming sound rang through the palace, and a cheerful "HEY, MASON!" echoed from the main throne room. Danerik helped his Sultan to a standing position, but remained by his side as the tall man's face blanched.

"Oh, dear, Samantha."

"What is it this time, Father?"

"We have a diplomatic meeting with our neighboring Sultan."

"Which one?"

"Fenton."

As he spoke, a large, awkwardly dressed man burst into the small courtyard, overwhelming it with his presence.

"Hey, Maddie, come out here! We're having a garden party!"

"Coming!"

Danerik, Sam, and the Sultan all glanced at each other, and Sam whispered, "Now? A meeting now?"

"Yes! Sorry I didn't tell the two of you, but we were a tad occupied!"

The couple opposite them seemed to quiet some, turning to the two royals and the halfa. "Well, Mason, Sammie, good to see the both of you, as always-oh, Maddie, look! It's our boy!"

"Oh, come here, Danny! You've been away so long-Mummy's missed you!"

Sam glanced at the confused ghost boy with wide eyes. "These are your parents?"

"Well, Samantha, I did say he had a good pedigree-" Sultan Masoniar tried to explain.

"Danny, did you know about…this?"

"Yes, well…I hadn't met them! And-Desiree! Aren't I not a prince anymore? What's happened with these two?"

Rubbing her temples, Desiree faced the Fentons. "Ugh, they must have missed the mind games earlier. They used to think you were their son. If that makes any sense. When we both got drained of our powers, technically that façade should have dropped out of their heads. There must have been some background procedure in my magic, an _idea fixe_ running in the back of my mind. I'll have to blot them out again."

Danerik didn't reply, as he was soon enveloped in a hug by both Madeline and Jack Fenton. Desiree focused on the pair, and as Sultan Masoniar watched in amazement, a green glow appeared around the other royal pair, disappearing after a few seconds. However, instead of releasing Danny, the two adults continued to cling to him. Finally, he was able to extract himself from Jack's grip, but Madeline kept a hand on his shoulder, tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh, Danny…it's really you."

"Desiree, why isn't it working! What's going on!"

Jack Fenton came to stand beside his wife, glancing at the exotic ghost. "Don't panic, now, Danny, but we are your parents."

"No! You were supposed to ignore that! I AM NOT YOUR SON!"

"Maddie, let the boy go. We'll have to explain."

Sniffling slightly, Madeline Fenton released Danerik's shoulder and let him back up a few paces. "It really is him, isn't it, Jack? We can't be sure-"

"Think about it, Maddie. It wouldn't work any other way."

"What are you two talking about?"

"Let me explain, Danny boy. Y'see, we really did have a son named Danerik. Cute kid, black hair like his old man, second child of a royal couple-abducted at birth."

Simultaneously, Samantha, Desiree, and Valerie buried their faces in their hands. "You cannot be serious."

"Well, our entire kingdom mourned, searched for the little snugglebottom, but eventually the search was called off. We resigned ourselves to only having our daughter, Jasmine, but then we got the news flash that we had a son again."

"No wonder that little suggestion worked so well." Desiree mused quietly.

Madeline soon picked up the story. "Well, I said to myself, 'Sultana Fenton, do you notice anything different today?'. And then Jack walked up and said much the same thing, so we decided to do a little scan. We've got psychics, mediums, you know the stuff, so they did a bit of poking around in our heads and found a fabricated timeline-with you, Danny. We were surprised, but the mediums confirmed it-by some outstanding coincidence, our fabricated son was our real son. Brain wave similarities, apparently."

"So, we knew we were popping over to Mason's province-"

"Kingdom!"

"Yeah, and decided to check up on you. It-it really is a shocker, seeing you. We've got, what, fourteen years of catching up to do?" Jack ended with his hand on Madeline's shoulder. "You have to believe us, Danny. We are really your parents."

"But…How did I end up here? Where did I go?"

"We…have our suspicions. Of kidnapping, mostly. A certain trusted consultant of ours disappeared soon after you did."

Tucker, still holding the cooking pot, jumped suddenly as the lid rattled. "Whoa!"

The attention of the two Fentons was suddenly focused on the cooking utensil. "Hey, Tucker, isn't it? What exactly is in there?" Jack approached cautiously, extending a hand to open the lid, when Sam tried to pull him away.

"It's a half-crazy ghost guy who used to be my father's vizer and now he's trapped in the pot because of Tucker and if you let him out he could destroy the entire palace!" Sam finished breathlessly. She glanced at the two Fentons, waiting for a response.

"Well, Mason, I think we could help you out there, whaddya say, Maddie? You did pretty good, Tuck, getting him in here, but you'll need something stronger than a pot to hold him down. Let him out and we'll have a small chat, then shoot him down if things get out of hand."

"Are you sure?" Tuck's hand hovered uncertainly above the lid handle.

"Sure. Maddie, got the wand ready?"

"Got it here, Jack." From within her robes, Madeline pulled out a short wooden stick, laced with pulsing green veins. "With the proper verbal command, any specific ghost should be pulled right in here."

"Father, are you sure-"

"Quiet, Samantha. They actually know what they're doing, for once."

Slowly, with a flourish, Jack pulled the lid from the pot and everyone watched as a deep red smoke oozed from over the brim of the copper. A moment of pure silence crystallized, then Desiree spoke.

"Oh, come off it, Vlad. You're good, but you're not going anywhere. Shape up."

The smoke paused, then quickly drew together into a hazy replica of Vladimir, retaining its crimson color and slightly see-though consistency. He glared indignantly at Desiree, but she only glared back and he turned to face the rest of the company.

"Ah. Sultan. Princess. Fe-Fenton."

Samantha and her father simply gazed at the specter, but the Fentons looked curiously at the new member of their meeting. "V-Vladdy?"

"Fenton? You know this man-ghost?" Sultan Masoniar looked incredulously to his associate, but Fenton only looked at the ghost.

"It is you! Vladdy, how'd you end up here?"

"Shut up, Jack Fenton, if you know what's good for you." A crackling sound behind him made him turn to see both Danerik and Desiree with glowing energy fizzing around their fists, and he waved them off. "Your associates are impressive, but I'll take what liberties I want now. And-ah. The lovely Madeline. What a delight to lay eyes upon you once again, after so long."

"Wait, Fentons-_this _is the associate you were talking about? The one who disappeared after-"

"After I did?" Danerik's eyes flickered from his new parents to the shadowy ghost. "What…What does this mean?"

"Oh, the group of you all is just entertaining, really." Vladimir chuckled. "Your parents alone were humorous, but with you, boy…you should take it on the road."

"Vladdy, how could you? How could you betray us so cruelly?"

"Don't get sentimental now, Jack, your mind might overload. Why did I take him? So you would have no heir. I vowed that the land would have no heir but mine-and that Madeline would be no one's bride but my own."

"But-Vlad, I married Jack! Why did you stay with us?"

"Because I vowed, Madeline! He had tainted you with his unhealthy obsession, and you were pulled into his maelstrom! I took your son, secreted him away, in hopes of raising him under my proper tutelage, in the proper ways of managing ghosts. But-"

With a sound like falling sand, the smoke whirled to show a lone horse galloping across a desert, its rider clutching a tightly wrapped burden under his cloak. Suddenly, two other horses appeared behind the lone rider, and, frantically, the rider spurred his horse onward. However, his attempts were unsuccessful, as the bandits caught up with him and pulled the cloak from his shoulders. The bundle was caught up in the arms of one of the bandits, and they turned away. The lone rider whirled desperately to challenge the bandits, but they had already galloped away towards the gates of the nearby city, and he slowly followed them.

The smoke reformed into the tall form of Vladimir, and he gazed evenly at Danerik. "You've led a charmed life, Danny Fenton. I imagine you managed to stay afloat in the insidious underbelly of this city, while I worked my way into Masoniar's court. When I found you and your friends that day, I had my suspicions, but dismissed them. That has been my downfall, I see now. Well, hindsight is always crystal clear, they say. And now, assembled patrons-" He swept up his ethereal cloak around him. "It is time for my exit!"

"Not so fast!" As the smoke of Vladimir's ghostly presence began rising into the air, Madeline pulled out the wand and held it in front of her. Chanting quickly, Madeline clutched at her wand with both hands as an invisible force drew the red smoke ever closer, pulling it into the hollow wood.

"CURSES!" Vlad's cry rang out on multiple planes. "Pulled down, by all people, by you, Madeline! Don't you ever imagine what we could have achieved together, our minds working together-AAH!"

Suddenly, appearing from nowhere, a small streak of white flew through the air to knock the wooden capsule from Madeline's hands. The cat Madeline stood above her prize, hissing at the Fentons, when her eyes began flickering and she began yowling. The red smoke, only half absorbed by the wand, dove into the form of the cat and turned her emerald eyes into ones of crimson red. Hissing and spitting, the cat began rubbing her head against the ground, batting at her ears, before finally she slowed. Carefully, she opened her eyes to show the company that they were still quite red, but now she tentatively approached Madeline Fenton and began purring. The wand forgotten, the cat curled up at Madeline's feet and fell asleep, leaving the rest of the humans rather astounded.

Masoniar was the first to speak. "Ah, Fentons…would you have any explanation? For all that?"

Madeline considered the scene before her. "I'd have to say this was Vlad's cat, based on how it defended him…but as for what happened to Vlad, I think…I think he's in the cat."

"So he's still free?" Sam glanced from the wand to the cat.

"No. He's trapped in her body, but I don't think he minds. He's divided, I think. The cunning part of him, the angry, plotting part, is stuck in the wand. The rest of him, the most basic memories and emotions, are in her. The cat, I mean. Even if he wanted to hurt us, his ghostly presence is counteracted by that of the cat. She's become rather resilient after months in his laboratory."

"I think she's right." Desiree confirmed. "Any spectral energy in the wand is safely contained-rather neatly, too, nice shot-and despite the cat's rather ghostly appearance, his consciousness is the equivalent of basic emotions. No real tangible thoughts at all. He's…neutralized."

"Well." Sultan Masoniar clapped his hands together. "Now that that is settled, what do you propose we do with him-or it?"

"Jack and I can take both the wand and…the cat back to our home. She can stay with us."

"If you can assure me Vlad will not be able to harm anyone any longer, I will agree."

"Mason, I can guarantee that Vlad is never never ever getting free again. We have safeguards for this sort of thing."

"Very well. Can you also assure me that this boy, Danerik, is indeed your son?"

"Our son and heir. We give all our assurances."

"Again, very well. Samantha-" Masoniar turned to face his daughter. "I give my consent to a marriage between yourself and Prince Fenton."

"Fath-"

"Shh. Now." He turned again to face Danerik. "Prince Fenton, I give you my daughter's hand in marriage, and my blessings on your future. May you provide me with many worthy grandchildren."

"Father…you're actually letting us get married? You mean it?"

"Of course. He is a prince, is he not? And you love him, so you say, and he is quite honorable. I give my hearty consent."

Madeline, while gathering up the wand and the cat, looked at the Sultan. "You mean…our little boy's getting married? But we only just met him, we have so much to do-"

"Let me propose a solution. You, Sultana Fenton, will remain here in my palace to watch over Danerik and spend time with him. Simultaneously, you will also be able to make wedding arrangement with my interaction. As Samantha lacks a mother, I am sure your assistance would be invaluable." The Sultan turned yet again to face his associate. "You, Sultan Fenton, will return to your kingdom and leave this capsule and this cat under lock and key. You can then return, and we will discuss future plans here, in my palace. Does this sound agreeable?"

Slowly, all three Fentons nodded, and Samantha hugged her father quickly before coming to stand by Danerik.

"We can do it, Danny. We're going to be married."

"And I have parents-and maybe even a sister…"

"And I can head back to the Ghost Zone." The young couple looked at Desiree. "The kid's fine, everyone. He might have flashy powers, but he's just as human as the rest of you. I'll head back to the Fentons' palace with Sultan Fenton. With all the ghost items around there, I should be able to knock up a makeshift gateway into the Ghost Zone."

"Perfect! Perhaps you can even tell me more about this Ghost Zone during our travels!" Sultan Fenton beamed at the rest of the crew and nodded. "I'll be off to prepare our caravan, and all our things. See you soon, Mason! And Maddie! And Sammie and Danny! I'll be back soon!"

Everyone glanced at each other and smiled, relieved. The moment of silence extended for quite a while, then Madeline looked to Danerik again.

"Oh, Danny, how we've missed you-The probability that we would ever see you again-The odds are quite amazing-I can't express-"

"And so," Danny mumbled. "Here we go again." Sam simply smiled at him, and left Madeline to fuss and worry over him.

**Exactly 20 chapters! Finally! Thank you to everyone who bothered to put up with my sporadic updates. Really, a big thank you to you all!**

**Telepathapprentice**


End file.
